Perguntas
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Roy centred. Family. Angst. As vezes ele achava que ela fazia perguntas muito sérias pra sua pouca idade. Royai implicito.


**Fanfic: **Perguntas.

**Gênero: Angst**/ Family

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, Fullmetal Alchemist não em pertence.

* * *

Roy estava jogado no sofá em silêncio. Ele estava cansado demais para ler alguma coisa, mas não tão cansado para ir dormir. Olhou o relógio pela terceira vez em menos de vinte minutos. Suspirou. As vezes o tempo se recusava a passar.

- Papai?

Ele olhou para o corredor aonde a filha estava. Ela segurava uma boneca nas mãos e coçava os olhos com a outra. – O que faz acordada a essa hora, anjo? Papai acordou você?

- Não – ela respondeu, sentando-se no sofá, ao lado do pai – Eu não to com sono – completou. Mas em seguida deu um grande bocejo, fazendo Roy sorrir.

- Não esta com sono. Sei... – ele pos o braço ao redor da filha – Você deveria estar dormindo agora. Já está tarde, e você tem aula amanha cedo.

- Papai...posso fazer uma pergunta?

Ele acenou – Quando a mamãe vai voltar pra casa?

Ele engoliu seco, enquanto olhava para a menina. Tão pequena. Ele olhou aquele rosto que parecia tanto com o seu, e se lembrou de todas as vezes que Riza dizia: "Tal pai, tal filha" e brincava com a semelhança tão evidente. E ele dizia a ela que a única coisa que Sammy não podia herdar, era seu talento com o sexo oposto, porque ela não iria namorar. Não mesmo.

"Nem por cima do meu cadáver" – ele dizia, e ela ria. E ele ria. E ele queria vê-la rir de novo, pelo menos mais uma vez.

- Eu não sei, anjinho – ele respondeu, consciente de que a pequena ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Mamãe vai trazer o Adam quando voltar?

Havia um nó na garganta de Roy que ele não conseguia dissolver - Não, Sammy. O Adam foi pro céu.

- Mas...eu pensei que a mamãe ia trazer ele de volta. Por que ela ta demorando, se ela nem vai trazer o Adam pra gente?

- Porque quando o Adam foi morar no céu, a mamãe passou muito mal, e teve que ir pro hospital, pra ficar boa de novo.

Levou um tempo pra cabeça infantil de Sammy processar tudo aquilo. Então, Adam não ia mais vir morar com todo mundo. Mamãe tava no hospital, e isso significava que...

- Papai, quem vai fazer a comida pra gente?

Roy notou o tom preocupado na voz da menina, e fingiu-se de indgnado, porque achou que assim conseguiria distrair a filha daquele assunto tão sério. – Eu, é claro.

- Isso não vai dar certo, papai. – disse a menininha, balançando a cabeça. Dos seus tenros cinco anos, ela balançava a cabeça em negação, imitando a pose da mãe quando descobria alguma travessura.

- Certo, levo vocês pra comer na casa da tia Gracia.

Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito, que aos poucos foi murchando. Ai então Samantha abaixou a cabeça, e Roy surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela estava chorando.

- O que foi, meu amor? Não quer ir comer na casa da tia Gracia? Você sempre diz que gosta da comida dela.

-Não é isso, papai...

- Então o que é? Conta pro papai.

- Mamãe sempre disse que nunca ia abandonar a gente...

- E ela não abandonou.

- Mas sempre que ela ia sair, ela dizia que você ia tomar conta de mim e da Anna.

Ela soluçou um pouco, enquanto um Roy, confuso, tentava entender todo o raciocínio.

- E se ela achar que você pode tomar conta da gente pra sempre, e for morar no céu com o meu irmão pra ele não ficar sozinho?

Pronto.

Ele entendera, e o pior, ele não tinha resposta.

Por deus, como ele iria confortar uma garotinha de cinco anos, que estava correndo o risco de perder a mãe. E como dizer pra ela, que se sua mãe realmente se fosse, não era por escolha, mas por destino. Ele não sabia.

- Ela vai, papai? Morar no céu com o Adam?

- Não, Sammy, ela não vai. Adam vai morar no céu, com os anjos. Mamãe vai voltar pra morar com a gente.

Samantha enxugou os olhinhos, olhando para o pai – Você promete?

- Prometo.

E ele fechou os olhos, abraçando a filha, rezando pra que, pelo menos dessa vez, ele estivesse certo.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, gente, gostaram?

Tai, uma fic dramaticazinha com todo meu amor. E apesar de isso não ser o melhor dos presentes de aniversário, dedico essa fic à Rita, que fez aniversário no domingo, dia 25. E é claro, espero que todos vocês tenham aproveitado a fic. Desconsiderem os erros horrendos, por favor, que a tia aqui ficou com preguiça de revisar.

Um beijo enorme,

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Torniquete tá no forno, e ja já sai um capítulo novo.


End file.
